Love pop
by notemobutgirly
Summary: The sequel to LuchiaxKaito! But this time it's their childs story, Annie. This is pretty much pixie pop, but of course there's Annie and it's different! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel! To Mermaid Melody "LuchiaxKaito", Well this isn't their story anymore it's Annie's. This is going to be like the series pixie pop, if you haven't heard of it then heres a summery, The main girl is in love with a guy, and when she sitting in her moms café she had a drink of tea which really was a seven color drink, so that gave her powers that when ever she drank something it would give her a power. Ex- milk grow into giant.

So the rest will be explained! Also if you have read the pixie pop, she falls out of love with her crush and in love with the boy that really loves her. Confusing I know, but you'll figure it out soon enough!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

First love and heartbreak

Annie was sitting in her mother's café, the most popular café in Hawaii. She was really sad today, she told the one she loved that she loved him. His name was Matt, he then rejected her, and at her homeroom class, she sat right next to him.

_Flashback_

"_Uh…um…Matt" Annie said softly_

"_Yeah, what is it…wait what's your name?" Matt asked_

"_Annie, I guess you don't remember me do you?" she asked quietly which made her want to cry._

"_Uh not really" he said rubbing his head trying to remember._

"_Well, I've know you and I really…like you" she blurted out now turning 5 shades of red._

"_Oh…well…I'm sorry…I already have someone I'm waiting for" he said then he walked away._

_End of flashback_

"How could this happen?" she said tears streaming down her face. Then Annie noticed that there was a cup of tea in front of her, it had a lot of color in it. "This tea looks so pretty" she said with a tad excitement, but not much. Annie picked it up and drank it fast. She spit it out after a couple of seconds. "What the? This is terrible" she yelled. Suddenly a small little figure appeared before her.

"What, you drank my drink, how could you do that?" the little creature yelled. Annie got frightened, she ran under the counter.

"What the heck are you doing?" ask the creature "Now spit it out" she yelled

"What are you?" Annie asked in fear, shaking from head to toe.

"I'm the drink fairy of the café your mom works at, my name is Mimi, and you drank the tea that was going to make me an adult" she yelled

"I'm sorry, I thought it was regular tea" Annie said in a quite voice

"If you're sorry, then you have to help me make it again" she demanded

"Oh…ok…"Annie said still frightened. "What do I have to do" she asked now standing up.

"You have to collect the seven drops to make the drink" she said

"Which means?" Annie asked

"Which means you have to make the one you love, fall in love with you" Mimi said

"What?" Annie screamed. "I can't do that!" she exclaimed

"You have too, you said you would help" Mimi said getting angry

"Fine" Annie gave up; she had to help no matter what.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The next day_

"I'm late, I'm late!" Annie thought as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, and ran to school.

By the time she got to school it was 5 minutes after the bell.

"Miss Domoto, why in the world are you late?" Miss Hosho asked. Hanon, Luchia's best friend had become Annie's teacher. "I'll have to talk to your mother about this" she said turning to her desk to write that down.

"But, it was my mother who woke me up late!" Annie exclaimed in a frightened voice, she hated getting in trouble.

"I do believe that is possible, but I still have to call your mother" she said turning to face her now.

"Ok" Annie replied as she sat down at her desk. Suddenly a student from next door came in, he was staring at Annie, but she didn't notice, he looked sad in a way that she never noticed him. After he did what he came for, he took one last look at let out a sigh.

The class today is really boring, I wish Matt liked me…Annie kept spacing out. I think I feel dizzy this morning, and then all the sudden Annie fainted.

"Where am I, I can't really see" Annie said in a faint voice

"You're in the nurse's office" Said a voice

She looked at who said that. "Who are you" she asked

"I'm Jeff, I'm in the class next door, I was running an errand for the teacher and was headed here anyways, and so I took you down here" he said smiling

"Oh…thank…" Then Annie fainted again

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Annie…Annie are you all right?" She head two voices this time. She looked to see who it was again.

"Mom…Dad…" she said in a whisper

"WE came to get you honey, your sick and need rest" Said Kaito

"Ok" Then Annie stood up, she felt wobbly and then fell to the ground.

Kaito picked her up and took her home. Luchia made some soup and had her lay on the couch. When Annie woke up, she saw her parents on the other side of the couch sleeping in each others arms. She looked at the time, 10:30.

"Oh my gash" Annie exclaimed.

Suddenly her parents jumped in shock. "Is everything alright" Kaito exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just noticed the time" she said

"That's ok, do you need anything" Luchia asked

"No" she said

"Oh yeah, a boy came by, actually two came by to check on you, and Meg came by" Luchia told her.

"What two boys mom?" she asked wondering if Matt was one of them.

"One was Jeff, and the other was matt" Luchia said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey what do you guys think so far? Well please review! Also I know it asn't been with the pixie pop story in this chapter, but it will in the next ;)

Bye Bye Now!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hot coco time!

Hey people, I know I haven't gotten many reviews yet, but I want to keep going, so please review if you want me to continue, other wise I won't. Please review!

"Mimi, how in the world am I going to get Matt to like me, even love me, he said he was already waiting for someone, so how can I compete?" Annie was asking her questions all the time now.

"Do I have to fall in love with Matt even?" she asked even more questions.

"NO, all you have to do is fall in love" Mimi said in an annoyed and angry voice.

"Oh…" She paused. Does…that mean I could fall in love with Jeff…No, no, no, I love Matt, but he doesn't love me…then again Jeff won't hurt me…Annie kept debating with her self on who to like. "AH" she said finally freaking out.

The door bell rang. "Huh?" Annie ran to the door, it was…Matt…"Hey I wanted to check on you, you fell during class right?" he asked nervous.

"Uh…yeah I did" she said getting red of embarrassment. While this was going on Luchia and Kaito were watching their every move and listen to what she was saying. "Wha tare they saying Luchia?" Kaito asked.

"She said…" Luchia stopped to listen more.

"Uh well I have to go, hope you feel better" Matt then ran off as fast as he could. "Gosh I can't tell her now that I like her" he said to him self.

Back at the house

"I wish he liked me" Annie said out loud. Her parents were still listening in. Then she walked to the kitchen to see Mimi waiting for her. Here this will help you get his attention. Mimi gave her a hot coco which made her charming young lady and irresistibly cute smile.

The next thing she knew she was at school. She was walking with her friend when she noticed Matt. She walked up to him. "Hey babes wanna go on a date later, come pick me up after school if you want to" she gave him a wink and walked to her seat.

During class Annie grabbed Matt's hand like they where a couple. He actually stayed there, and he turned to her and smiled, but then he blew a kiss to her. Her face went tomato red.

After school she waited and he actually came. "So were going to my place ok?" he said with a cute smile. She nodded and followed him. It started to rain and of course she had no umbrella, but Matt took off him outer shirt and put it over her head. "Let's run before we get sick huh?" he started to run so she did too.

When they got there, they were laughing how funny they looked running in the rain…like a couple, but once they got there it ended. There was a girl standing there.

"Hi Matt, I'm back for you" she said smiling.

"Kags" he said in a whisper….

Dun dun duh what will happen next. And if you are wondering why I used Kags u know from Inuyasha, well I couldn't come up with a name and that popped in my head first. This is also very short because I'm leaving tomorrow and didn't have much time. Hope you liked it!


	3. soo sorry!

Hi fans of my story

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, I have been soo busy it's not even funny, I'm not home till 5 on weekdays so I don't have time, I will try my hardest to update on weekends but I can't make any promises, sooo sorry please for give me and review!

Notemobutgirly!


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming a rebel after all the pain…

Today was sad day for Annie, it was rain and her parents had some big news that could be life changing.

"Annie, can you come here honey?" asked her mother Luchia.

"Yes, coming" she said in an annoyed kind of voice.

"Sweetie, it's your time to become the next mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Sea" Luchia said feel a little bad for what is to happen. "Which means you will have to leave for a year for training…" Luchia paused as she saw her daughters face turn from pain to even more pain.

"Mom…I can't…no I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with my friends and Matt" After that was said she paused, "Did I just say that out loud, no, no, no" she thought to herself. "But he does love that Kag's girl we ran into yesterday" she thought as she could feel tears coming in her eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Kag's" Matt said in shock, he ran up to her and spun her around, he missed her so much, scene she had been gone he had started to think of her as a sister, but Annie didn't know that.

"Uh, I think I better leave" Annie said as she ran off, she couldn't handle that pain, it was too much to handle.

"Annie…"Matt whispered wishing he didn't just do that.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm not going to that mermaid place, I'm staying weather you two like it or not" Annie then ran out of the house, she wasn't planning on coming back either, she was leaving, but she was going to take some one, someone she could trust…

She ran to his door, knocking twice then just standing there. The door opened up.

"Annie?" the boy said.

"Do you love me…Jeff" She asked hoping it was going to be yes.

"Y…ye…yes!" he said proudly

"Come with me, come run away with me if you love me" She told him

"We can't just run away, what is going on Annie, this isn't you" he said real worried that she was running away.

"Are you coming or not, I'm not going to explain my self!" she said with tad anger.

"Annie come in here, I want to be with you, and I will if you let me, but I have to finish school to earn money to live, this is my last year, stay with me Annie and when I finish school we can leave, leave here forever!" he told her in a soft, and sweet voice.

"….Kay…" she said with a partly sad tone. "Can…I lay down?" she asked sweetly feeling the verge to cry.

"Sure you can, you're living here now!" he said happy and he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. "Look I'm heading out for a bite to do some shopping for supplies, I'll be back soon" he yelled to her.

"Kay…" she whispered

A month later…

Annie's parents were very worried about their daughter, they had no clue what has happened to her, she dropped out of school, she never called, and she got rid of her cell phone. Jeff had the verge to tell her parents that she's ok, but she told him no. But unlike her brother, he was calm and new where she was, and one day just went over and came to see her.

The door bell rang and Annie answered it. "Hello…" she said but stopped once she saw who was at the door.

"Yo sis, I knew this is where you were, so typical, so why are you here, I mean if you don't take over the thrown that means mom has to have another girl, and do you want sister or something, well I don't" as he said this he stepped inside and walked around to see how she was living.

"So what, it's not like I care, I don't want to be a princess of some sea, I want to be with Jeff!" she screamed.

"You can be you know, dad's a human, and mom's a mermaid, and they are together, you just have to leave for a year, you get to see everyone once in a while, just not everyday, and heck look at mom, ever see her go back to the kingdom, no, she's here all the time because she can be now, so stop acting like a selfish brat and get your butt back to our house and just leave for one year" Explained Mich in a angry kind of voice now.

"NO" Annie shouted.

"Fine" Mich grabbed her shirt and dragged her out the door, of course Jeff was coming by.

"What are you doing" he asked shocked

"Taking her home, she needs to come home" Mich said and rushed off without Jeff getting a word in.

5 minutes later

"ANNIE" both of her parents shouted as they hugged her to death

"YOU'RE BACK" yelled Mimi who hasn't seen her either.

HA HA I ended it here! Well that's it for today, find out if she leaves for the year, or refuses??? Well review!!!!!! Lame ending but I'm hoping the next chap. Will be a lot better! And of course she will be having more drinks in the next chaps.


	5. Chapter 5

HI everyone!

I'm so sorry for not updating yet, it's been forever, but I must say I won't update till spring break! I do have school to deal with, with spring break next week, that pretty much means tests quizzes tests quizzes ect. So sorry everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO

HELLO! Well I wanted to ask all my reviews and people who alerted/ favorite this story if you really want me to continue! Because if I don't get enough reviews I won't go on, I'm so sorry for not updating! I had this terrible writers block and now I've gotten so obsessed with twilight! LOL I love that book! But if people still want this story to go on, I shall update after breaking dawn, but only if I get some reviews! Sorry for asking but I just want to see if you fans really want me to update!

Notemobutgirly!

I love you all though!! 3


End file.
